


Blow Me, Cas

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy Castiel, and make dumb jokes, cas the balloon man, dean the hot dog guy, implied bottom!Cas, they work at a zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meet at work. Which is the city zoo. Cas blows up balloon animals for kids and Dean sells hot dogs. You know exactly where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started off 100% as a joke. and it mostly still is. hence all the dumb dick jokes you will find. enjoy.

**_For[Cass](http://docilecas.tumblr.com/)_ **

 

 

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet." A man with dark brown hair approached the hot dog stand, offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Dean. Winchester." Dean wiped his own hands off before reaching out.

"Castiel Novak, today is my first day." The man, who now had a name, and a strange one at that, responded.

"What stupid job are they having you do?"

"I am in charge of blowing up balloons and making them into animals for the kids. I can't say this is the best job I've taken." Castiel chuckled.

"Beats messing with wieners all day." Dean laughed, gesturing to the hot dog stand behind him.

Working at the zoo wasn't always the most fun. It got hot in the summer and the smells weren't pleasant, to say the least, but Dean enjoyed seeing the animals playing and the joy on kids' faces.

"So you play with wieners and I blow stuff. Awesome." Cas grinned, appreciating his own joke.

Dean was about to respond with something equally clever but was interrupted by a, "Hi, we'd like two hot dogs, one with ketchup and one with mustard and relish, and one corn dog please."

 

The next time Dean saw Cas was a week later.

"Hey." Dean waved. He didn't normally come to this side of the park, which must be why he hadn't seen Cas around.

"Dean! Hi!" Cas stood up from his plastic chair, probably excited to have any form of interaction. It was a slow day due to the dark clouds and chance of rain.

"How's, uh... blowing things?" Dean smirked.

"Fine. Gets a little tiring, you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know." By now, Dean could barely contain himself.

"Ha ha." Cas let out a fake laugh. "How's the wiener stand?" He raised his eyebrow, like this was a game of whose job was more of an innuendo.

"Good, good. I know my way around a wiener."

"Oh my god. Too far, Dean." Cas said, stopping him, but he was laughing now too.

 

After that, Dean wheeled his hot dog cart across the zoo and parked it next to Cas. Cas didn't say anything about it, he just smiled each day when Dean arrived.

 

This went on for about a month and each day Dean felt himself admire the warmth in Castiel's voice and the light in his eyes when he smiled more and more. It was getting kind of ridiculous, to be honest. Dean had never been a shy guy. Hell, the first day they met they were already making dick jokes. Maybe the reason Dean was putting off asking Cas out was because he knew Cas was way out of his league.

 

"I mean seriously, you gotta see this guy." Dean paced back and forth the family room, ranting to his brother Sam. "He's got amazing hair that's dark brown, almost black, and it contrasts his eyes so well. They're bright blue and when the sun is on him they almost look clear. And holy shit, this guy has some insane cheekbones. Also-"

"Okay! I get it! He's hot! Why don't you just ask him out? He seems like a nice guy." Sam suggested, more focused on the textbook in front of him.

"Because I like him a lot and if I ask and he says no then our friendship will be weird and awkward and I'll have to move my hot dog stand back by the elephants. Do you know how bad their shit smells, Sam?" Dean whined, "I don't want to smell elephant shit all day, Sammy. I can't live like that again."

" _Oh my god,_ Dean, stop being so dramatic and ask him out or I'm going to ask him for you."

 

"Hey Cas, you busy?" Dean asked the next day. He had been trying to work up the courage for the last 3 hours but each time he just went back to staring mindlessly at the penguin exhibit. For being one of the most popular exhibits in the zoo, penguins really didn't do much.

"Are you honestly asking me if I'm busy?" Cas looked up from the book he was reading. "It's 1 p.m. on a Wednesday and it's about to rain. Do you think I'm busy, Dean?"

"No. I mean, maybe. You looked like you were concentrated on your book."

"This is a fucking book on animal species. I got it from the gift shop. Honestly, it's the most boring piece of literature I've ever read. Anyway, what's up?"

"I, uh, was just wondering if you wanted to do something after work tonight?" Dean wiped the sweat accumulating on his hands on to his faded jeans. He kept his head down, too nervous to meet the intense stare he was sure Cas was aiming at him.

"Nah."

"What?" Dean looked up quickly. "I mean, that's fine. Sorry for asking."

"Oh my god, Dean. You're funny. You know that? But really, yes, I'd love to. But not right after work because we both smell like animal feces and hot dogs and I smell like latex from these balloons and, well, all together it's not a good combination. Why don't you pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah, okay. Awesome. Thanks, Cas." Dean sighed with relief. No elephant shit for this guy.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I don't know. I just. Thanks for saying yes."

"Thanks for asking."

 

Dean checked his watch, _again._ 7:55. He turned on the radio, and hummed along to some Taylor Swift song that had come on. After the first verse he found himself singing, " _and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate! Baby I'm just gonna shake-_ "

"You don't come off as a Swift fan. I guess I learn something new every day." Cas leaned in the open window on the passenger side. "How long were you planning on sitting out here anyway?"

"Holy shit, Cas, you scared me." Dean turned off the radio, embarrassed to have been singing along to it. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Oh please Dean, you sounded _lovely_." Cas smiled and sat down. "So where are we going on this fine evening?"

"The zoo."

Cas scoffed.

"No, really. I read in the paper today that the zoo is a great place to go on dates. Very romantic. It got 9 out of 10 stars."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it. I'd give it like 3 stars, max." Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Relax, I wouldn't take you to the zoo. I'm gonna take you somewhere much better. Like an aquarium. Or a pet store."

"You're a shitty date you know that?" He was smiling though, one of those smiles that made his eyes light up.

"I try my best." Dean laughed and pulled out of Cas' driveway.

 

"Ice-skating?" Cas said, looking out at the people gliding over the ice.

"Yeah. I don't know. It's cheesy. We can go somewhere else."

"No. It's perfect."

They put on their skates and Dean helped Cas tie his tight enough so he wouldn't break his ankles.

Dean stepped onto the ice with ease, greeting the slippery floor beneath his feet like it was an old friend. Cas, however, clung to the wall like it was the one thing keeping him alive.

"Cas, have you ever done this before?"

"Not really, no." Cas began moving forward, and it was actually going pretty well until, "Dean, how do you stop? Shit, stop laughing, it's not funny."

Dean slid up next to Cas and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You're actually doing pretty well." Dean said, trying to reassure Cas, who was looking pretty frustrated.  "Just hold on to me. I won't let you fall."

Which turned out to be a huge fucking lie. Cas fell. And fell. And fell again. And he brought Dean down with him.

 

"Alright, I think maybe we should be done with skating... for a couple years." Dean laughed as he helped Cas up after falling for the 300th time.

"I agree."

"Are you hungry?" Dean offered his arm to Cas to help him off the rink.

"I'm always hungry." Cas said as he sat down on the bench and began taking off his skates. "In fact, I often am tempted to ask you for one of your wieners."

"Jesus Christ, Cas. We're in public."

"We could change that." Cas stood up and took his skates back to the counter, leaving Dean sitting with his mouth wide open.

 

"Shit, Cas. That is _so_ distracting." They had ditched dinner all together, favoring the idea of getting to Dean's apartment as soon as possible. Cas hummed as he traced his fingers up and down Dean's thigh. "I'm trying to drive. You're gonna make me crash."

"You're weak." Cas giggled, which was honestly really hot.

"No, you're just incredibly attractive and you're giving me sex eyes and making jokes about fucking wieners."

"C'mon Dean, I would _never_ fuck a hot dog."

"That is not what I meant."

"Mmm.." Cas began humming again.

 

Dean pulled in the parking lot and Cas ran inside, dragging Dean behind him.

The elevator ride to floor 17 was a long and awkward one. Cas kept grabbing Dean's ass when the other man in the elevator looked away.

  
"Cas this would be a lot faster if you would just... let me.. open the door." Dean breathed out. He was being pressed up against the door to his apartment. Cas was practically inhaling Dean’s mouth and his hands were reaching under Dean’s shirt.

Dean fumbled with the key until finally the door opened behind him, nearly making him fall to the ground. Cas pushed Dean backwards, bumping him into furniture as he went, until they landed on Dean’s bed.

“Hey, Cas” Dean snickered, “you’re so good at blowing those balloons. I bet you’re good at blowing other stuff too.”

“Hey, Dean” Cas mocked, “you’re so good at shoving wieners in buns. I bet you’re good at sticking wieners in other places. Like my ass.”

“Ok, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Dean laughed and got up from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, confused.

Dean walked to the kitchen Dean and stopped when he got to the refrigerator.  Cas watched as he rummaged through the drawers until he, apparently, found what he was looking for.

“And you said you’d never fuck a hot dog.” Dean said, turning back towards Cas, holding a package of hot dogs up like it was a prize.

“ _Oh my god, Dean!_ That is _not_ what I meant!”

 

 

_kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://breakingcas.tumblr.com/) as well!_

 


End file.
